


TTFN

by Bobblychicken



Category: Cars (Movies), Planes (Movies)
Genre: Clarice Watson - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobblychicken/pseuds/Bobblychicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Mystery Anon on Tumblr, who fancied a nice fic of my OC Clarice Watson and Dusty cuddles. Once again I just could not manage to scrounge up enough material for some infuriating reason, so it’s pretty short, but super sweet. Enjoy your cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TTFN

"I'm just glad we're doing this now while you're still here," Dottie was saying to Clarice as the little forklift fiddled around under Dusty's wings, only halfway through performing routine, full-body maintenance. "I don't know how we ever managed without you. Normally when we're doing stuff like this that'll take a while, all you would ever hear is 'Sit still, Dusty. Dusty, sit still.'"

Clarice laughed as she scratched and tickled with her fingers over the space between Dusty's wings where they joined under his belly. The little plane's engine purred happily, the trilling noise thrumming up a little stronger upon exhale, oblivious to the conversation.

"You could always put food in font of him." the human girl joked.

"Oh good lord, do you know how much food it would take to keep him occupied for any period of time?" Chug groaned. "Have you seen this guy eat? No, I mean, really, have you _seen_ him eat? You blink and it's gone."

"It was so embarrassing when he was little. People would think we never fed him or something." Dottie added.

"Well, I'm sure Tom will be just as good in a pinch if anything comes up while we're gone," Clarice suggested. "Right, Tom?"

Said human had just been walking by when Clarice called, the boy and plane, who smiled dreamily at him, catching each other's eyes before Tom, shook his head, smiling as he continued on his way. Later, Dusty clearing his check-up, he and Clarice sat in his hangar as she took one last stock of what she had packed for her temporary move to New York.

"How are you supposed to get all this on the plane?" Dusty asked, watching as the human double-checked what was her fourth suitcase.

"This isn't a vacation, Dusty," she answered, rolling up another pair of socks. "I'm going to be there for a whole month. I am the General Secretary for Human/Vivens machina Relations for the State of Iowa after all. I'm not any happier about it than you are, but this is a huge deal."

"I don't think there's going to be enough room. Guess you can't go now. Darn." Dusty teased.

"Yes there will," Clarice affirmed nonchalantly, not biting, but that warning glint of shenanigans in his eyes didn't leave them despite her aloofness.

"Well, what about all the other people's luggage? What, are they just supposed to strap it all to the wings with duct tape?" he kept pushing."You gotta think about these things."

Her response was to take one of her stockings and snap it at the jesting plane, where it hit his nose cone with a sharp 'whap!' and a subsequent quiet gasp from Clarice.

"Oh, my god," was the blond's soft, quick response as Dusty's expression of amused surprise broke into a grin, "Oh my god, I didn't mean to really hit you."

"Ow!" Dusty laughed, "Okay that's it!"

Clarice giggled as the racer came over and bit her over her arm and shoulder, jaws softly squeezing as he pretended to shake the human back and forth gently.

"I'm sorry, Dusty, I'm sorry!" she laughed, but then that mischievous gleam was back in those sky blue eyes of his and she immediately went on the defensive. "Dusty, don't you dare."

He had been adjusting his grip closer to her collarbone, where the girl was horribly ticklish, but then he let go, scoffing.

"Or what? Like you could even touch this." the orange and white racer boasted, bowing down on his landing gear.

And then to prove a point, Clarice aimed a kick in his direction which he dodged, leaning back, before making a go at her. As ridiculous as the idea was, human and plane rough-housed with each other, each taking turns feigning and retreating, until another kick had Clarice's right foot ending up in Dusty's mouth.

"Ah, Dusty! Stop it!" she shrieked in surprise as he started pulling her by it, threatening to lose her balance as she held on to the door frame of the hangar.

Mercifully he let go, but Clarice wasn't about to let it end there and used the opening to charge him, diving down and pinching and squeezing around the more delicate parts of his landing gear.

"Ow, Clarice, please," he begs, laughing as she continues her tickling pinches. "Alright, wish I didn't have to do this."

And at that, Dusty nudged his body forward, pushing the human girl down and pinning her underneath the front of him, but then he gasped as Clarice fell back and hit the ground somewhat harder than he'd expected.

"Ooh, are you okay?" he chuckled, smiling in concern.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna make you pay for this."

"And how are you gonna do that?" Dusty laughed as she struggled, reaching out in vain as she tried to grab something.

"Well how am I supposed to do anything when your twenty-three hundred pound ass is on me?"

"Give up?"

"No!"

"Okay then!"

"Dusty! No!" Clarice laughed, struggling harder, her voice rising in volume and pitch as the plane started licking her all over her face, "Oh my god, I can smell your breath, it's sticking to my face, PLEASE!"

"Well, you keep trying to fight me and you're not gonna win."

Clarice managed to wriggle out from under him to try to exact some revenge, but not before Dusty grabbed her by the foot again and started dragging her around until she finally surrendered. The blond girl lay on the floor, laughing as Dusty leaned down over her. She reached up, grasped a prop blade in each hand and he pulled her up into a sitting position.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" asked the former crop duster.

"No," she chuckled, giving his nose cone a scratch.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay."

Just then, the droning of an unfamiliar engine sounded in both their ears, and they looked over to see a mid-sized prop plane touching down on Propwash Junction's main runway.

"Oh, my plane's here," said Clarice, standing up.

"What, already?"

"Come on, help me with all this."

Once they had all of Clarice's luggage loaded up, Dusty moved to nuzzle her around her neck, and she hugged him tightly around the nose. She rubbed the side of it comfortingly.

"You don't want me to go, do you?" she said.

"No, I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave." he murmured sadly into shoulder, "You promise to behave yourself? No getting into fights or being too confrontational."

"I won't, Dusty," laughed Clarice softly.

"Promise?"

"Mm hmm."

"Okay. Dress nice for the Feds, too?"

"Okay. I love you." Clarice said as she hugged him tighter.

"I love you, too." The two exchanged kisses before Clarice pulled away, Dusty giving her an encouraging nudge. "Get outta here. You have some fun. And when you've had enough fun, come home. "

Dusty watched his human friend board the plane and sat near the end of the runway long after it left his sight, his engine giving a few, high-pitched little squeaks of sorrow and anxiety.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn’t tell, these two are very close, about as close as you can get when it comes to relationships that Seers like Clarice can have with any one aircraft. Naturally, they have both saved each others lives at some point over the course of their friendship, so it’s not really that big of a surprise. And now, back to work on what may be the last chapter of If You Tame Me…


End file.
